Ready, Get Set, Dont Go A Jiley Story
by smilerlovatic1919
Summary: Joe Jonas and Miley Cyrus...they fall in love...through hard times and good times...lots of drama
1. Chapter 1 enchanted to meet you

Mileys pov

2 weeks. That's all it took for me to fall in love with you. It was perfect the 2 weeks of winter break we had before you left to go back to college were wonderful. I love you and miss you Joe its like hell without you by my side but I cant wait to see you again she smiles.

End of pov

Miley-walking along the beach with her friends when her friend Aiden drops her bag into the water.

Miley- Aiden what did you do oh no Aid. Aiden-oh no ill get it. Miley- my whole lifes in there Aiden.

Joe- sees the bag and dives in to get it for her comes back up and gives it to her.

Miley- omgosh thank you so much that's so nice of you. Joe- smiles its no problem really. Miley- are you from around Toluca Lake because I haven't seen you around here.

Joe- smiles actually I go to college in New York well I go to Columbia. Miley- smiles cool are you on winter break. Joe- yah for 2 weeks oh by the way my name is Joe.

Miley- smiles Miley hey tonight my friends are having this cookout maybe you would want to come I mean you did get my bag it's the least I can do.

Demi- hey Milez we gotta get to the cookout.

Joe- I I I don't know. Miley- oh come on it's the least I can do smiles you can have a cold beer.

Joe- smiles alright Miley I will come. Miley- good because I wouldn't of let you say no.

Joe- laughs they start walking along the beach so how old are you. Miley- smiles im 17 what about you.

Joe- im 19 this is my 3rd year of college smiles.

Miley- oh that's cool.

At the cookout

Miley- so tell me about yourself brothers? Sisters?

Joe- I have 3 brothers and 1 sister, Kevin, Nick and Frankie and Selena.

Miley-Selena Jonas. Joe- yep that's her do you know her. Miley- shes only like my best friend.

Sel- hey Miley sits next to her well I see you've met my brother rolls her eyes Joe shes not interested.

Miley- laughs. Joe-hey Sel shut up.

Miley –laughs again. Joe- so Miley tell me about yourself.

Miley- well I have 4 sisters and 3 brothers. Joe- wow and I thought my family was big.

Miley- yep Ashley, Brandi, Noah and Taylor then there's Braison, Trace and Zac.

Joe- that's a pretty big family you've got there. Miley- tell me about it theres one of them now. Zac- hey little sis sees Joe whose this. Miley- rolls her eyes at his over protectiveness Zach this is Joe we met on the beach. Zac- awwwh I see I see. Miley- Zac. Leave. Now. Before you say something dumb.

2 hours later

Miley- its pretty late she smiles we've been talking nonstop for 3 hours. Joe- wow then we better get you home. Miley- she smiles and starts walking. Its silence all the way to her house

Joe- so I was wondering Miley if you wanted to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night. I know we just met but I would like to get to know you better.


	2. Chapter 2 love at first site

Miley- smiles yes I would love to Joe kisses his cheek smiles we can hang out tomorrow maybe she smiles gives him her number see ya tomorrow at the beach night goes inside.

Next day

Demi- so what is that guys name. miley- what guy? Demi- the one you were like hanging out with last night. Miley- oh that's Joe hes a junior in college. Demi- wow hes really cute Mi. miley- actually hes not hes really hot Demi he is so sweet he asked me out for tonight (its Saturday.)

Demi- ahh that's so exciting but what will your dad say you guys are so catholic and hes a college boy.

Miley- eh nothing has happened yet plus my mom knows shes fine with it.

Demi- I am going to help you get ready.

Later that night getting ready

Miley- how about this .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/shared/promoimages/bands/c/cyrus_miley/miley_snl_&imgrefurl=.&usg=_AX-rfvLFUx3viZGTYaI9O-FoCcw=&h=211&w=281&sz=22&hl=en&start=78&zoom=1&tbnid=vgtYYwhcXjqxDM:&tbnh=105&tbnw=140&ei=Ui3jTevdG8rX0QGLmPi5Bg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dmiley%2Bcyrus%2Bsnl%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D332%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=179&page=8&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:78&tx=42&ty=49

Demi- hmmm 3rd date. try like jeans and a tank or something.

Miley- comes out this I really like this. .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/news/306/2009-4/2009427161726_&usg=_RpEKi4TpzpprzgnwFxyx4pGqteM=&h=900&w=450&sz=80&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=7PUzDpJ3KDBkvM:&tbnh=119&tbnw=66&ei=sy3jTaW9NaPY0QH1uPHHBg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dmiley%2Bcyrus%2Bhannah%2Bmontana%2Bmovie%2Bpremiere%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D332%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=749&page=1&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0&tx=27&ty=58

Demi- too short.

Miley- sighs this is the last outfit comes back out .com/imgres?imgurl=./_9eQ3JGzsc4g/SpAFq3FcKEI/AAAAAAAABMM/zQXaLWDUTvY/s400/Disney%252BChannel%&imgrefurl=%3Fq%3Dmiley-cyrus-demi-lovato-selena-gomez-jonas-brothers%26page%3D2&usg=_czmHX8LXb9SmaEI4tM1K9v66VFQ=&h=301&w=400&sz=38&hl=en&start=11&zoom=1&tbnid=XTacuoOMcN8z3M:&tbnh=101&tbnw=135&ei=hS7jTf-AD6Lk0QHd4szaBg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dmiley%2Bcyrus%2Bsend%2Bit%2Bon%2Boutfit%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D332%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=265&page=2&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:11&tx=71&ty=61

thats mileys outfit in the pic

Demi- perfect. The doorbell rings oooh hes here ahhhhh miley screams a little

Demi- chill bill she laughs opens the door oh you must be Joe im Demi Mi's best friend shes coming.

Miley- smiles, comes down hey Joe. Joe- wow Milez you look beautiful.

Miley- blushes thank you smiles. joe- shall we? Miley- loops her arm through his we shall?

Demi- bye kids don't have too much fun now ya here. Miley- looks back at her weird giving her a look like what the hell.

Demi- smiles shuts mileys door goes up and waits in Miley's room.

On the beach with JILEY they were on horses.

Miley- she smiles so what do you have planned tonight. Joe-oh that…. that's for me to know and for you to find out smirks.

Miley- oh yay me I hate surprises she laughs.

They get to where joe was taking her

Miley- oh wow Joe this is beautiful and so romantic smiles I love it.

Joe- smiles im glad you like it.

Miley- she sits down on the blanket she smiles come sit down. Joe sits next to her.

Joe- its so peaceful here no cell phones no other people no cars. Miley- no one here in their cars on their cell phones smiles. [from Hannah Montana lol]

They eat then watch the sunset

Miley- its so beautiful out here. Joe- yah you sure are. Miley- blushes thank you.

Joe- so I brought chocolate covered strawberries while chocolate and milk chocolate. Miley-Yum!

Joe- laughs puts one in her mouth. Miley- bites its mmmm yummy bites her bottom lip ouch put her hand up to her mouth. Joe-whats wrong. Miley- I bit my lip she laughs.


	3. Chapter 3 be mine

Joe- kisses her. Miley- really surprised he kissed her kisses back. Joe- pulls away eventually needing air did that make it better. Miley- mmm I don't know try again. Joe- kisses her again. Miley- pulls away much better.

Joe- chuckles and smiles wow. Miley- what? Joe- nothing you just have beautiful blue eyes. Miley- aww thank you you're so sweet.

Joe- smiles at her lays down. Miley- lays down on his chest. Joe- plays with her hair.

Miley- she smiles looks at him I really like you this is our first date but ive grown feelings for you in the past 3 hours she smiles well and last night.

Joe- I like you too Milez a lot.

Miley- smiles kisses him.

Joe- smiles kisses back pulls her on top of him sits up with her in his lap I think we should take you home.

Miley- smiles alright. Joe- hey Mi before we go grabs her hand will you be my girlfriend. Miley- smiles kisses him. Joe- im taking that as a yes. Miley- nods her head biting her lip yes Joe.

They go home

About 3 days later miley and joe have gotten super close

Joe- walking along the beach holding Mileys hand

Miley- kisses him. Joe- kisses her back picks her up like a baby (last song) runs to the water.

Miley- Joseph what are you doing. Joe- running in the water pushes her down.

Miley- stop she laughs no no no kisses him then pulls away playing in the water some more kisses him again wrapping her arms around his neck

(exactly like it is in the last song when their on the beach playing in the ocean and miley is wearing the same outfit.

that took forever I know its not good but it works lol

Miley- pulls away for air breathless she smiles so do you want to go to the fish fry tonight.

Joe- sure. Miley- hey you okay. Joe- yah im fine Mi don't worry about me kisses her forehead.

Miley- *unsure* alright she gets up theres also a carnival.

Joe- smiles.


	4. Chapter 4dont go breaking my heart

Sel- hey lovebirds! Mi, Demi is looking for you she looked upset. Miley- alright Sel tell her ill be over in a min. sel- gotcha runs off.

Miley- she smiles well I gotta go duty calls she laughs. Joe- wait Milez. Miley- yah. Joe- you know how I go to school in new york. Miley- yah. Joe- I have to go back soon do you think we will be able to do this keep a long distance relationship. Miley- smiles kisses him I think we could she sighs. Joe- whats wrong Mi moves a piece of hair out of her face.

Miley- I don't know Joe its just what if you find a college girl and you fall in love with her and forget all about me. Joe- Miley that wont happen you're the only one I have eyes for kisses her.

Miley- smiles through the kiss pulls away why? Joe-looks at her confused why what?

Miley- why me why did you pick me you could have any girl you want. Joe- ssssh Mi all I want is you he smiles.

Miley- well im happy for that because all I want is you.

Joe- good kisses her forehead.

Miley- ill see you tonight got to go to Demi now pecks his lips bye runs off.

Demi- where have you been I need your help. Miley- with? Demi- gives her a look. Miley- oh ya here you go hands her a tampon. Demi- omgod thank you grabs her towel and runs to the beach bathroom then comes out.

Miley-better. Demi- much.

Miley- laughs why didn't you just ask sel for one. Demi- shrugs her shoulders cause I needed to talk to you.


	5. Chapter 5forever and always

Chap 5

Miley- alright hit me. Demi- are you going to give yourself up to Joe. Miley- uhm I don't know Demi he leaves in like a week but ive fallen in love with him quickly but hes leaving next Saturday to go back to New York but yah maybe.

Demi- you should the night before he leaves that's so romantic like giving yourself to him before he leaves so you both know you wont cheat on one another.

Miley- laughs. Demi- maybe it will just happen Mi don't expect it to happen just see if I don't know it does. Miley- awwh I get it you don't want me to be a virgin. Demi- hey now I am your best friend she laughs you have a hot and very sexy 19 year old college guy that's in love with you. Miley- I don't think hes in love with me. Demi- well here comes your lover now. Miley- laughs hey Joe. Demi- hey lover boy well I am just gonna go leave ya two alone.

Miley- smiles hey kisses him. Joe-what were you two very lovely ladies talking about. Miley- smiles nothing important right now I might tell you later but um. Demi- and that's my Queue to leave she leaves quickly. Joe- smiles would you like to go out to dinner tonight. Miley-smiles of course I'd love to kisses him hey next Friday can we do something special I mean before you gulps leave to go back to school. Joe- babe of course whats wrong. Miley- looks like shes about to cry wipes her eyes quickly nothing. Joe- sits her down on the beach chair Miley please tell me whats wrong. Miley- Joe laughs really its nothing. Joe- oh I understand your worried. Miley-looks at him. Joe- sighs Milez are you a virgin. Miley- nods her head. Joe- whispers that's okay Miley. Miley- smiles a little I'm scared. Joe- smiles moves a piece of hair out of her face its okay to be scared Milez. Miley- well good then that means I can go on with my surprise next week.

Joe- awwh do you think you can give me a preview right now. Miley- smiles maybe just a little one grabs his hand and pulls him to her cabana on the beach closes the doors pulls down the curtains pushes him on the couch smiles are you sure you can take this little preview. Joe- I think I might be able too. Miley- smiles kisses his neck. Joe-flips them over starts kissing her neck. Miley- letting out small moans. Joe-getting turned on by her moans takes his shirt off. Miley- haha turns them back around rubs his abs I just wanted to tell you that I love you kisses him. Joe- smiles I love you too Miley. Miley- smiles gets off of him whispers put your shirt back on we have to go.

Next couple of days drags on

Demi- hey Milez you've been kind of down lately you alright. Miley- sighs yah its just Joe is leaving in 3 days. Demi- awww Im sorry Mi but he really loves you he wont hurt you. Sel- demi is right he does love you.


	6. Chapter 6 love

6

Miley- yah I just don't get why he loves me I mean hes 19 im only 17.

Demi- Miley he loves you because your beautiful, funny, sweet and caring and your just being you that's what he likes.

Miley- smiles.

Sel- feel better. Miley- much thanks hugs them.

Next day

Miley- hey Joe so I was thinking since your leaving in two days we could go to the fair tonight and the pier tomorrow she smiles. (its Thursday Joe is leaving Saturday.

Joe- sounds wonderful Milez. Miley- something's wrong Joey hugs him from behind resting her head on his shoulder. Joe- nothing's wrong Milez. Miley-[turns him around; kisses him looking into his eyes] I know you Joe, something is wrong.

Joe- sighs Milez I love you. Miley- I know that and I love you too if this is about you leaving going back to college don't worry about it im fine Joe your fine. We're all going to be fine alright I love you smiles kisses him.

Later that night at the fair

Miley- so I was thinking tomorrow tonight we could go to the cabin by the lake its like 1 and half hours from here. Joe- okay wait you just mean me and you? Miley- looks at Demi…..uhm ya is that okay. Joe-smiles ya smiles.

Late that night [im pretty sure its not illegal if your willing to do it with your older boyfriend when you're a minor its only illegal when its not willingly thats called rape RIGHT?]

Miley- your very smiley today. Joe- and so are you kisses her. Miley- wraps her hands around his neck looks into his eyes make this the best night of my life Joe make love to me. Joe- kisses her pulls away are you sure Milez. Miley- yes Joe I am sure very sure I love you and I want to give myself to you so I know our hearts are always together. Joe-okay kisses her picks her up brings her to his bedroom in his apartment.

Miley- kisses him takes off his shirt. Joe-unzips her short red dress letting it fall revealing that she had no bra on whispers were you planning this to happen. Miley- smiles whispers back just a little.

Later

Miley- collapses onto the bed next to him oh my gosh that was amazing. Joe- smiles your amazing Miley. Miley- I love you kisses him. Joe- every time he laughs you make me so hard. Miley- smiles oh I think that's a good thing looks into his eyes I am so happy you were my first time. Joe- im glad I was your first too Milez.

2 days later [Saturday]

Miley- I wish you didn't have to go, she says to her boyfriend cuddled into him holding his hand. Joe- I know kisses her forehead but I will be back in a few weeks and you know I love you. Miley- smiles I love you too gets up its time for you to go to the airport.

Joe- sighs I don't want to. Miley-giggles Joey you have to go im sorry we both have to go back to school. Joe-sighs okay.

At the airport

Miley- tears pouring down her face standing next to Nick and Selena and the rest of Joe's family I am going to miss you so much Joey she says mostly in a whisper kisses him.

Joe- Ill miss you too Milez kisses her back then kisses her forehead hugs his family and gets on the plane. Miley- yells call me when you get to your dorm I love you.

Miley-runs into Sel's arms oh Sel I miss him already. Sel- ah sweetie its okay hugs her back looks at Demi.

Demi- smiles come on Milez lets go have a slumber party Joe will call when he gets to New York.

Miley-sighs alright.


	7. Chapter 7 i miss you i miss your smile

7

With the girls

Miley- I miss him already sighs. Sel- we know Miley but lets have fun puts on some music and grabs mileys hand.

Miley-laughing and smiling.

4 hours later

Mileys phone starts ringing and its hello beautiful the song Joe wrote for Miley.

Miley- smiles big its Joe [answers] hello. Joe-hey, beautiful I just got to my dorm in new york I love you. Miley- smiles I love you and miss you Joey.

Joe- I know I miss you too baby girl I love you so much I can only talk for a few seconds I have to go to this orientation thing love you. Miley- bye hangs up.

Sel-awww he really does love you. Miley-smiles lets go watch the Titanic and smother ourselves with junk food before school starts on Monday. Demi- I was thinking the exact same thing.

They get their jammies on and link arms with each other and walk downstairs

They get a whole bunch of junk food

And watch sappy movies all night.

Next morning

Miley is on her bed, demi is spread across the floor and selena is laying at the end of miley's bed

Miley- sits up [looking at her friends] wake up! Its our last day before school starts and we have to do something like really fun.

Demi- of course hey! call Tay and see what she is doing we can go to the mall.

Miley-shakes her head we aren't going to the mall because we always go to the mall. Demi- [whines] but Milez we have to get new clothes for school. Miley- [rolls her eyes] fine lets get ready and go cause Taylor is coming over.

Demi- kay.

3 hours later

Miley- pushes her hair up and puts so gloss on smiles in the mirror Perfect!

Demi- you look fine come on.

At the mall

Demi- hey Tay. Tay- hey girlies whats up [takes a sip from her White Choco Latte]

Miley- were so good but defiantly don't want to go to school tomorrow and I miss Joe like crazy.

Taylor-Joe? Demi- Miley's college beau he is so…[miley gives her a look] um sweet ya that's right sweet.

Tay-hmmm I see and you didn't tell your sister because. Miley- sighs dreamily he is really hot! And sorry Taytay I forgot. Demi- why couldn't I just say that. Miley- because hes my boyfriend and your my best friend. Demi- but you say Nick is hot and hes my boyfriend.

Miley- okay fine ill give you that.

Nick- so you think im hot he smiles. demi- gives him a look. Nick- oh come on babe I was just kidding kisses her forehead. Demi- smiles kisses him.

Miley- okay stop you two, Demz this was supposed to be a girls day not a girls and Nick day.

Demi- hey its not my fault he was here wait why are you here? Nick-cant I just come to the mall without a reason.

Demi- not really you hate to go shopping. Nick- [giving the other girls a look like get her to stop asking me questions]. Miley- hey Demz lets go get clothes for school come on Sel, Tay. Tay- right behind ya. Sel- be right there.


	8. Chapter 8 SURPRISE

8

Sel- so Nicholas whats with the secret. Nick- sighs im going to get Demi a ring for her birthday but I don't know what to choose. Sel- like a promise ring? Nick-nods his head. Sel- then you should pick something like two hearts together that says true love waits come on I'll help you find something. Nick-thanks Sel.

3 weeks later

Miley- smiles big texting Joe….

Texting

Miley- I miss you…

Joe- you won't miss me much longer open the door to your apartment. Miley- um okay goes over to the door and opens it drops the phone screams OMG OMG baby jumps on him kisses him. Joe- mmm baby I missed you so much. Miley- I am so happy you're here she smiles my roommate isn't here shes out like I don't know smiles I should just shut up now so you can make love to me kisses him. Joe- chuckles. Miley- takes off his shirt. Joe- takes off her dress letting it fall down.

Miley- uhhh. Joe- kisses her neck. Miley- mmm Joey. Oh god. They fall onto the bed.

Miley- takes his jeans off along with his boxers. Miley- oh god baby. Joe- I love you. Miley- mmm I love you too Joey.


	9. Chapter 9 here we go again

9

Next morning

JILEY wrapped in each other's arms

Miley- wakes up smiles goes back to sleep.

Joe- wakes up good morning beautiful. Miley- smiles good morning kisses him so I have to ask how long are you staying. Joe- just the weekend I have to go back to class on Monday. Miley-sighs but smiles I am so happy you're here though because I missed you. Joe- I missed you too baby. Miley-smiles so what do you want to do today and wait how did you know where my apartment was. Joe- smirks oh I have my ways kisses her. Miley- giggles gets up with the sheets wrapped around her.

2 hours later

And Miley Just got out of the shower but no she wasn't in there for 2 hrs.

Joe-babe what do you want to do today. Miley- wraps her arms around his neck I don't know.

Demi texts miley

The text

P=M R=D

'hey Milez did you have fun last night?

'omg yes I did wait you knew that he was coming?

'Guilty…..im the one who told him where your apartment was'

'omg I love you Demzy thank you so much"

Demi calls Miley

Demi- okay Milez so what did you do last night.

Joe starts kissing mileys neck

Miley- mmm nothing to interesting [trying to hold in a moan] Joey, baby stop.

Demi- okay ewww ya Joe stop im trying to talk to Mi here.

Joe- takes the phone from Miley sorry Demi Miley is busy right now she will talk to you later.

Demi- UGH! DO NOT GET HER PREGNANT OR ILL KI…THE LINE GOES DEAD

Miley- that was rude. Joe- ive been a bad boy haven't I. miley- smirks yes you have. Joe- smiling and smirking kisses her laying her down on the bed.

15 minutes later

Miley- dressed hey Joe you ready to go [putting earrings in]. joe- ya babe kisses her.

Miley- mm smiles. pretend she has long hair

Joe- you look really hot by the way. Miley- smiles turns around why are you always so horny she laughs. Joe- hey its only when im around you. Miley- smiles good but your going to have to try and not be so this way because were going to see my parents they asked if we wanted to go to lunch at two. Joe- your wearing that to lunch with your parents. Miley- no smiles.

5 minutes comes back out

Im wearing this she smiles

Joe- his mouth drops open. Miley- closes his mouth keep your mouth closed pretty boy whispers my parents think im still a virgin so we have to act like it you cant be all over me and stuff oh and they kind of don't know that your 2 years older then me.

Joe- wraps his arms around her waist I wont baby. Miley- smiles are you sure you can handle them their really super religious they think im perfect catholic girl she smiles kisses him but you know im not. Joe- smirks whispers in her ear no you sure aren't.

Miley- okay lets go grabs his hand.

When they get to her parents house her whole family is there


	10. Chapter 10 ill love you forever

10

Miley- hey guys hey mom, hey dad this is my boyfriend Joe Jonas, Joe well this is Noah, Brandi, Ashley and Taylor, you met Zac that's Braison and Trace she smiles and this is my mom Tish and my dad Billy. Joe- its very nice to meet you all.

Tish- Milez that dress is way to short. Miley- mom! Don't start. Tish- I think you should change into something else.

Brandi- Milez she made all of do the same thing ugh she smirks. Tish- but none of you changed. Miley- I see ya im not changing can you not do this mom please.

Tish- fine but your grandma is coming you know how she is.

Billy- Tish just let it go okay hon. Tish- sighs alright.

Brandi- Mi, he's a keeper. Miley-rolls her eyes, thanks Brans and yes he is a keeper she smiles at him pecks his cheek.

Joe-smiles wraps his arm around her.

A couple hours later

Miley- bye mom bye dad they leave.

Later

Miley- walking along the beach with Joe holding his hand I really don't want you to go all the way back to New York half way across the country I love you. Joe- I know baby I love you too but I have to go back to school but in 2 years ill be out and so will you and we can get an apartment together. Miley- you really think we will be together in 2 years. Joe- yes I do Mi kisses her. Miley-smiles through the kisses smirks splashes water on him. Joe-omg you didn't. miley- laughs splashes him with water again. Joe- splashes her back. Miley- JOE. Joe-smirks grabs her pushing her into the water. Miley- laughing pulling him to her she kisses him. Joe-kisses her back.

Next day

Miley-wrapped in Joe's arms baby wake up. Joe- snuggles into her kisses her shoulder no. miley- whispers something into his ear. Joe- smirks im up now how about what you just told. Miley- ewww no way smirks gets up peaks her head from the door brushing her teeth today we are going to the dog adoption place she smiles I want a dog. Joe-but you have Roadie, Mate and Sofie already. Miley- well I want another one she smiles kisses him get up.


	11. Chapter 11 date night

11

So they go to the pet store and find a doggie that Miley names Bella

Joe-so Mi I am going to pick you up tonight at 7 wear something sexy because I am taking you someone nice.

Miley-smiles okay ill see you at 7

[joe is going back the next day]

At 7

Demi- Mi you look amazing.

Miley-thanks Demz you really think so. Demi-of course Mi you look beautiful and sexy and that's just the way your guy likes it

Miley-blushes I know but you don't think its too short he didn't exactly tell me where we were going but…Demi-no Mi you look amazing whispers he is going to eat you up. Miley-blushes he doesn't do that Demz. Demi- TMI.

Miley- [pushes her] Dem stop. Demi- laughs sorry.

The doorbell rings

Selena- ill get it oh look its Mr. Jonas.

Miley-laughs hey Joe kisses him. Selena-okay still here. Joe- you look beautiful Milez as always. Miley- well you didn't tell me exactly where we were going.

Joe-smirks. Selena-im leaving see ya runs upstairs.

Miley-smiles so where are we going?

Joe-you'll see. Miley-puts her head back I hate surprises Joseph. Joe-hey now whats with the full names here Destiny he smiles at her.

Miley-rolls her eyes.

When they get there

Their at a hotel with like a huge deck looking over the ocean and its all set up with a candle lit dinner

Miley-Joe its beautiful did you do this all for me. Joe-smiles ya do you like it. Miley-I love it kisses him she laughs are we even going to eat. Joe-right sets her down on the ground pulls out the chair for her malady.

Miley-giggles why thank you sire.


	12. Chapter 12 what have i done

Joe-chuckles leans over and kisses her.

So im going to fast forward to 1 month later

Miley- Hey Lucas are you coming come on lets go. Lucas-geez Mi im coming laughs. Miley- well I wanna get to the drive in.

Mileys pov

Okay so you may be wondering who Lucas is and why im going to a drive in with him. Lucas is my best friend from Tennessee he came to California to see me haha anyways we go to the drive in every Saturday night. If your wondering no it isn't a date. And if you wanna know about Joseph yes were still together and I still love him.

End of pov

Sel-Milez calm down. Lucas-ive been telling her to do that all day.

Meanwhile wit Joe [remember he is in New York at Columbia]

Blake- come on dude come to the party please. Joe-im waiting for Miley to call. Alex-its like 7 there she's probably busy with her friends. Joe- I am just gonna go call her.

Blair- come on Joey lets go to the party I will make you want to have some fun she smiles seductively. Joe-sorry Blair I have a girlfriend. Blair-rolls her eyes. Blake-dude its just a party whats the worst that could happen.

Joe-fine alright.

With Miley in California

Miley-he still hasn't called he always calls at this time im worried should I call him. Demi- don't worry Milez.

Nick-hes probably just at a party getting wasted. Demi and Sel slap him upside the head giving him a look.

Nick-oops. Miley-oh god. Demi- Miley don't worry he probably isn't doing anything.

With Joe in NY  
>joe-dancing with girls letting Arielle grind on him.<p>

2 hours later

Joe- extremely drunk] hey baby wanna have some fun kisses her neck. Logan-dude come on don't do anything you will regret remember you have Miley back in California. Joe-whatever [to drunk to process what he is about to do]

Logan-dude.

Chloe- come on baby pulling Joe's arm.

Next morning

Joe's pov

I woke up naked next to a girl who was not Miley. Oh my god I cheated on her I slept with another girl I cant remember anything from last night damnit I hope shes on birth control then I see a condom wrapper well she must have not of been too drunk oh my god and its Chloe ewwww what was I thinking of course I wasn't thinking I quickly write her a note and leave after getting dressed oh shit what have I done what have I done.

End pov


	13. Chapter 13 is it really over

With Miley in Cali

Demi-it was just a kiss Mi its not that big of a deal you didn't have sex with him your fine it was a simple kiss goodbye you didn't make out with him your still Joes. Sel-ya im sure Joe will understand Mi he loves you.

Miley- I know I hope your right I am going to call him. Sel-but don't tell him over the phone just wait until you go there aren't you going to New York in like a couple days for a few days. Miley-smiles big yep.

3 days later

Miley just landed in New York Joe is waiting there with Logan and his friends Ava and Leah who are excited to meet Miley. Logan knows what happened with Joe.

Leah-where is she? Joe-she just landed smiles but then sighs when Logan glares at him.

Logan-are you gonna tell her what happened. Joe- I-I don't know.

Miley- Joey runs over to him kisses him passionately I missed you so much Joey kisses him again.

Joe-hey baby I missed you too. Miley this is Logan, Leah and Ava.

Miley-smiles wraps her arm around his waist hi its nice to meet you whispers something in Joe's ear can we go back to your dorm because Ive been wanting you forever. Joe-not right now baby. Miley-sighs whats wrong. Joe- nothing.

At his dorm

Miley- I love how you have no roommate she smiles. joe-laughs no Milez. Miley- whats wrong baby your acting really weird lays on his bed. Joe-I uh nothing. Miley- Joe tell me whats wrong how bad could it be. Joe-I um I um cant tell you. Miley-so im guessing your going to wait until I leave to tell me that something bad happened. Joe- I had sex with someone. Miley-what? Joe-please let me explain it didn't mean anything Milez it was an accident I was drunk it was at a party Mi I promise. Miley-crying really hard but you still had sex.

Joe- I was really drunk Mi. miley- I am going to go stay with my friend Amanda she lives like 20 minutes away um ya bye runs out.


	14. Chapter 14 Fly with me

Joe-Miley wait please. Miley-no Joe you broke the promise. Joe-please Miley im sorry. Miley- no.

Next couple days

Joe- calls Miley please don't hang up please I am really sorry can you please come back to the apartment I love you so much. Miley- I don't know Joe. Joe- can I take you out please. Miley- I guess. Joe-smiles thank you Milez I love you. Miley-ya bye hangs up.

Joe-sighs.

Later that night

Miley-Joe this is beautiful how did you know I wanted to go to the statue of liberty. Joe-you told me one time he smiles ill be right back he comes out 10 minutes later with a guitar and starts playing…

If time was still the sun would never never find us

We could light up the sky tonight

I would see the world through your eyes

And leave it all behind

If its you for me forever

If its you and me right now

That'd be alright be alright

Were chasing stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So wont you fly with me?

Oh yeah gonna fly with me now

Now the past is come alive

And given meaning and a reason

To give all I can

To believe once again

If its you for me forever

If its you and me right now

That'd be alright be alright

Were chasing stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned our fine

So wont you fly with me?

Maybe you were just afraid

Knowing you were miles away

From the place where you needed to be

And that's right here with me

If its you and me forever

You and me right now

That'd be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine so wont you fly with me?

If its you for me forever

If its you and me right now

I'd be alright be alright

Were chasing stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned our fine

So wont you fly fly fly with me?


	15. PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY AND I WILL UPDATE MORE


End file.
